Pink Floyd
Pink Floyd is een Engelse rockband die vroege erkenning kreeg voor zijn psychedelische rockmuziek. De groep evolueerde tot pioniers van de progressieve rock en symfonische muziek. Pink Floyd is bekend door zijn filosofische songteksten, klassieke rockcomposities, experimenten met geluid, grafisch en artistiek vernieuwende hoesontwerpen en niet in de laatste plaats door vele spectaculaire live-concerten. Als een van de meest succesvolle en invloedrijke bands in de rockmuziek verkocht Pink Floyd wereldwijd meer dan 300 miljoen albums. Syd Barrett, Roger Waters en het latere bandlid David Gilmour kenden elkaar van school in Cambridge, terwijl de overige leden Mason en Wright samen met Roger Waters architectuur studeerden aan het Polytechnic in Regent Street in Londen. Pink Floyd had in de late jaren 60 aanvankelijk bescheiden succes als een psychedelische band die indertijd nog geleid werd door Syd Barrett. Barretts toenemende onbetrouwbaarheid en zijn moeizame gedrag dwongen de overige bandleden om een nieuwe gitarist en leadzanger toe te voegen. Dat werd David Gilmour, die Syd Barrett later helemaal zou vervangen. Na het vertrek van Barrett werd zanger en basgitarist Roger Waters langzaamaan bandleider en belangrijkste songwriter. Dit leidde tot enkele wereldwijd bekende albums zoals Dark Side of the Moon (1973), Wish You Were Here (1975), Animals (1977) en The Wall (1979). Tijdens de opnames voor The Wall ontstonden de eerste scheurtjes in de groep. Het volgende album, The Final Cut, was in feite al een soloproject van Waters, met enige assistentie van Gilmour. In 1985 stopte Waters er ook mee en leek het voorbij, maar in 1986 besloten Gilmour en Mason tot een doorstart, en later voegde Wright zich bij hen. Dit zeer tegen de zin van Waters, waarna rechtszaken volgden over de naamvoering Pink Floyd. Waters verloor. Het overgebleven trio maakte de albums A Momentary Lapse of Reason in 1987 en The Division Bell in 1994, beide gevolgd door tournees. Bob Geldof wist de groep inclusief Waters in 2005 bijeen te krijgen voor een optreden in het kader van het London Live 8-concert. Dit was het eerste optreden in de voltallige bezetting in 24 jaar. In februari 2006 verklaarde Gilmour tijdens een interview met de Italiaanse krant La Repubblica dat de band geen nieuw materiaal meer zal uitbrengen en geen tour meer zal houden.. Echter de individuele bandleden sluiten niet uit om solo of in klein samenwerkingsverband verder te musiceren. Door het overlijden van Rick Wright in september 2008 werd een echte reünie onmogelijk. Bandhistorie Syd Barrett-tijdperk: 1964–1968 Pink Floyd kwam voort uit een band die geformeerd was in 1964 en achtereenvolgens Sigma 6, de Megga Deaths, The Screaming Abdabs, en The Abdabs heette. Toen deze oergroep uit elkaar viel, gingen de bandleden gitaristen Bob Klose en Roger Waters, drummer Nick Mason, en blaasinstrument speler Rick Wright verder onder de naam 'Tea Set'. Na een korte periode met leadzanger Chris Dennis, kwam de gitarist en zanger Syd Barrett bij de band, waarna Waters de bas op zich nam. Toen bleek dat een andere band onder dezelfde naam speelde, kwam Barrett met een alternatieve naam The Pink Floyd Sound. Pink en Floyd verwijzen naar twee bluesmuzikanten, Pink Anderson en Floyd Council. Niet veel later viel het begrip "sound" weg uit de groepsnaam. In de begindagen speelde de band covers uit het rhythm and blues-genre maar tegen de tijd dat de definitieve naam "Pink Floyd" leek bezonken, vergaarde de groep bekendheid met psychedelische interpretaties, uitgebreide improvisaties en zogeheten 'spaced out'-solo's. In die tijd speelde Pink Floyd in het Londense underground-uitgaansleven. De op jazz georiënteerde Klose verliet de band en werd fotograaf, kort voordat Pink Floyd met opnames begon. Pink Floyd nam het eerste album op met als bandleden Barrett op gitaar en zang, Waters op basgitaar en achtergrondzang, Mason op drums en percussie, en Wright switchte naar keyboards en achtergrondzang. Barrett schreef zijn eigen liedjes. Pink Floyd werd een favoriete gast in het underground uitgaansleven van Londen waaronder de UFO Club, de Marquee Club en the Roundhouse. Eind 1966 werd de band uitgenodigd om muziek te schrijven voor Peter Whitehead (coureur)s film Tonite Let's All Make Love in London. Twee tracks zijn op film vastgelegd: ("Interstellar Overdrive" en "Nick's Boogie") in januari 1967. Dit beeld en geluidsmateriaal is uiteindelijk in 2005 onder de titel London 1966/1967, uitgebracht op dvd. Toen de populariteit steeg, zorgde de band Blackhill Enterprises in oktober 1966 voor een zakelijke overeenkomst met hun managers Peter Jenner en Andrew King,. Aansluitend verschenen de singles "Arnold Layne" in maart 1967 en "See Emily Play" in juni 1967. "Arnold Layne" bereikte nummer 20 in de Engelse hitlijst, en "See Emily Play" bereikte nummer 6. Hierdoor werd hun eerste tv-optreden in de Engelse Top of the Pops in juli 1967 een feit. Album "The Piper at the Gates of Dawn" (1967) Het debuutalbum The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn werd in augustus 1967 uitgebracht. Vandaag de dag wordt dit album gezien als een fraai voorbeeld van Britse psychedelische muziek. Het werd toentertijd, maar ook nu nog, goed ontvangen door de critici. De albumnummers werden met name geschreven door Barrett en laten poëtische lyrics en eclectische muziek horen. Zoals het avant-gardenummer "Interstellar Overdrive" en nummers zoals "The Scarecrow," die geïnspireerd is door de Fenlands, een landelijk gebied ten noorden van Cambridge (Barretts en Gilmours geboortestad). De songteksten waren surrealistisch en verwezen vaak naar folklore zoals "The Gnome". De band maakte gebruik van nieuwe elektronische technologie zoals 'stereo panning" en elektrische keyboards. Het album werd een hit in het Verenigd Koninkrijk waar het een #6-toppositie haalde. Gedurende deze periode toerde de band rond met Jimi Hendrix, wat de belangstelling voor Pink Floyds werk zeker ten goede kwam. Na dit eerste album werden lange instrumentale stukken in de songs opgenomen. Syd Barrett was het genie uit de vroege Pink Floyd. Onder invloed van experimentele drugs zoals LSD schreef hij psychedelische songs die vooral in het eerdere werk gekenmerkt worden door hun vele maatwisselingen. Barretts vertrek Terwijl de band aan populariteit won, begonnen de stress van het touren en het toenemende drugsgebruik hun tol te eisen bij Barrett. Diens mentale gezondheid ging gedurende maanden achteruit. In januari 1968 werd gitarist David Gilmour gevraagd om Barretts gitaarspel en zang over te nemen. Barretts gedrag werd steeds minder voorspelbaar en zijn continu gebruik van LSD maakte hem als bandlid zeer onstabiel. Zo stond hij regelmatig op het podium voor zich uit te staren. Tijdens enkele optredens sloeg hij gedurende het gehele concert dezelfde akkoorden aan, of ontstemde zijn gitaar. Omdat Barrett nauwelijks meer te handhaven was, werd zijn gitaargeluid bij optredens zeer zacht gezet. Zijn bijdragen aan het album A Saucerful of Secrets werden vrijwel allemaal overgespeeld door Gilmour. Uiteindelijk werd Barrett simpelweg niet meer meegenomen op tournee. De overige groepsleden hoopten dat Barrett nog wel als componist verder kon gaan, maar de toenemende complexiteit van zijn composities zoals "Have You Got It Yet?", met veranderende melodieën en akkoorden lieten de bandleden geen andere keus dan ook deze constructie te laten varen. Toen in april 1968 Barretts vertrek officieel werd, besloten producers Jenner and King bij hem te blijven, en werd de Blackhill partnership opgeheven. De band nam Steve O'Rourke als manager aan, en deze bleef bij Pink Floyd tot zijn dood in 2003. Na twee solo-albums (The Madcap Laughs en Barrett, mede geproduceerd door en soms met meespelen van Gilmour, Waters and Wright) die bescheiden succes oogstten, trok Barrett zich terug uit de muziekindustrie. Onder zijn eigen naam, Roger, leefde hij een teruggetrokken bestaan in Cambridge. In 1975 dook hij plotseling op bij de opnames van de band voor het album Wish You Were Here. Barrett stierf thuis op 7 juli 2006. Na het vertrek van Barrett werd Roger Waters de belangrijkste songschrijver. De muziek werd steviger en de sound gemakkelijker in het gehoor liggend. De muziek werd space rock of sciencefiction rock genoemd. De meningen over Pink Floyd varieerden van "een van de prominentste rockbands aller tijden" tot "zielloze verkopers van pompeuze gebakken lucht". Overgangsperiode 1968–1970 Muzikaal gezien was dit een periode van experimenteren. Gilmour, Waters en Wright brachten elk materiaal in dat een eigen klank en geluid had. Hierdoor was het werk minder consistent dan de voorafgaande, door Barrett gedomineerde, jaren. Maar ook minder ‘gepolijst’ dan de sound van de latere jaren. Anders dan Waters gaven Gilmour en Wright de voorkeur aan nummers met simpele teksten, of aan instrumentale nummers. Uit deze periode komen enkele zeer experimentele nummers zoals: * A Saucerful of Secrets, dat grotendeels bestaat uit experimentele effecten, slagwerk, oscillatoren, ‘tape loops’ en een engelachtige finale ('Celestial Voices'). * Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving with a Pict, dat bestaat uit versnelde samples die lijken op knaagdieren en vogels. Het eindigt in een monoloog in een Schots dialect. Dit deel is bij kenners bekend als The Scottish Rant. * Careful with That Axe, Eugene, een psychedelische trip rond één akkoord, met een oerkreet van Waters. Album “A Saucerful of Secrets" (1968) Van de hand van Barrett verscheen er nog één nummer op het tweede album A Saucerful of Secrets van Pink Floyd: Jugband Blues. A Saucerful of Secrets kwam uit in juni 1968, en haalde de negende plek in de UK ranglijst. Dit album is het enige album dat niet de Amerikaanse hitlijsten haalde. Het album is een beetje uit balans omdat het zowel het psychedelische geluid als het experimentele geluid bevat. De experimentele nummers kwamen op het live-deel van Ummagumma tot hun recht. Album “Music From the Film More" (1969) Pink Floyd werd door de regisseur Barbet Schroeder gevraagd om de soundtrack te schrijven voor zijn film More, die uitkwam in mei 1969. De filmmuziek werd uitgegeven als een Pink Floyd-album, Music from the Film More, in juli 1969. Dit album haalde de negende plaats in de UK, en 153e in Amerika. Een aantal nummers op More is akoestisch. Twee nummers van dit album, "Green Is the Colour" en "Cymbaline", werden vaste elementen voor de live-optredens van de band. "Cymbaline" was het eerste nummer waarin Roger Waters' cynische houding over de muziekindustrie aan de orde komt. De rest van het album bestaat uit avant-garde losstaande nummers uit de film en een enkele zwaardere rocknummers als "The Nile Song". Album “Ummagumma" (1969) In 1969 volgde een dubbelalbum Ummagumma. Dit is een combinatie van live-opnames enerzijds en onafhankelijke studio-experimenten anderzijds, waarbij elk bandlid een halve kant mocht vullen, zijnde een ‘solo’ project. De titel van het album verwijst naar de in Cambridge gebruikte turbotaal voor “geslachtgemeenschap”. De band experimenteerde op de LP met studio-opnames, dat onder andere Waters akoestische song "Grantchester Meadows" en Wrights vierdelig pianocompositie "Sysyphus" bevatte. Gilmour leverde het meanderende progressieve rocknummer "The Narrow Way" en Mason's bijdrage was de slagwerksolo "The Grand Vizier's Garden Party". Grote delen van deze nummers werden overigens al gespeeld tijdens live-optredens tijdens Pink Floyd's The Man and the Journey-tour. Het live-gedeelte van Ummagumma laat een viertal goede opnames horen van de psychedelische composities Astronomy Domine, Careful with that axe, Eugene, Set the controls for the heart of the sun en A saucerful of secrets. Vooral het live-deel van het dubbelalbum werd populair bij de recensenten en ook bij het publiek. Ummagumma eindigde op de 11e plek in Nederland, de 5e plek in de UK, en als 74e in Amerika. Album "Atom Heart Mother" (1970) Het album Atom Heart Mother kwam tot stand in samenwerking met de avant-garde componist Ron Geesin. Op het titelnummer, dat één plaatkant in beslag neemt, krijgt Pink Floyd assistentie van een kopersectie, een voltallig klassiek zangkoor en de cello van Geesin. Op de andere kant van het album hebben Gilmour, Waters en Wright ieder een nummer geschreven en eindigt men met een groepscompositie Alan's Psychedelic Breakfast. Dit laatste nummer is een collage van geluid en muziek rondom een kokende en etende man. Het gebruik van geluiden, geluidseffecten en spraakknipsels zou vanaf dit moment een belangrijk eigenschap worden van Pink Floyd-nummers. In vergelijking met het studiodeel van Ummagumma is er minder ruimte voor experimenten op de b-kant, en er is geen nummer van de hand van Mason. Het album behaalde de 1e plaats in de albumlijsten van het Verenigd Koninkrijk en werd 55ste in N-Amerika. Pink Floyd & Co. discography, van 15 february 2006 Door dit succes kon Pink Floyd zijn eerste grote tournee doen in de Verenigde Staten. Overigens zijn zowel Gilmour als Waters kritisch over dit 'symfonische' albumwerk. Zo beschreef Gilmour het later als "a load of rubbish / een verzameling onzin" en Waters heeft eens gezegd "I wouldn't mind if it were thrown in the dustbin and never listened to by anyone again / Ik zou het niet erg vinden als het in de vuilnisbak zou verdwijnen, en dat niemand het ooit meer zou horen". Doorbraaktijdperk 1971–1975 Album "Meddle" (1971) Het daaropvolgende jaar bracht Pink Floyd het album Meddle uit. Hoogtepunten zijn het openingsnummer, One Of These Days. De vervormde stem in dit nummer is die van drummer Nick Mason (One of these days I'm going to cut you into little pieces; een anti-reactie op de herhaaldelijke kritiek van een lokale radio DJ). Zowel Gilmour als Waters spelen hier de baspartij. Tevens bevat dit album het 23 minuten durende, een volledige plaatkant vergende meesterwerk Echoes. Live at Pompeii (1971) Eind 1971 nam Pink Floyd het optreden (zonder publiek) Live at Pompeii op. Regisseur Adrian Maben wilde breken met de traditionele concertregistraties, waarin bands simpelweg tijdens een optreden gefilmd werden. Hij situeerde Pink Floyd in de ruïnes van de arena van Pompeii en vulde deze beelden aan met shots van de opgravingen en van de Vesuvius. Door verschillende problemen met de techniek, werden in de periode 4 tot en met 7 oktober 1971, alleen de nummers "Echoes", "A Saucerful of Secrets" en "One Of These Days" daadwerkelijk in Pompeii opgenomen. De overige nummers "Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun", "Careful With That Axe, Eugene" en "Moidemoiselle Nobbs" (wat op het album Meddle de titel Seamus had) werden in een studio in Parijs opgenomen. De oorspronkelijke release van de film bevatte alleen de live-opnamen van de bovengenoemde nummers. In 1974 verscheen een tweede versie van de film met daarin opnamen uit de Abbey Road studio's. Obscured by Clouds (1972) Obscured by Clouds uit 1972 is opnieuw een filmsoundtrack, met uiteenlopende sferische songs. Dark Side Of The Moon (1973) Het hele jaar 1972 werd gewerkt aan materiaal voor een nieuw album. Tijd, dood, geld, gewelddadige conflicten en (hun invloed op) krankzinnigheid zijn de tekstuele thema's. Toen de groep in juni 1972 de studio in ging voor de opnames, speelden ze het gehele album al een half jaar live. Hierdoor hoefde geen tijd meer te worden besteed aan het schrijven van songs en konden ze naar hartenlust experimenteren met geluidseffecten. Verschillende technici en producers werkten mee aan dit album, onder wie Alan Parsons. Dark Side Of The Moon verscheen in maart 1973 en stond vanaf dat moment meer dan 14 jaar (741 weken) onafgebroken in de Amerikaanse top 100 en is een van de best verkochte albums aller tijden (begin 2008 stond de teller op 45 miljoen). De single Money werd een top-20-hit in de Verenigde Staten. De albumcover werd ontworpen door Storm Thorgerson. In 1993 verscheen DSOTM opnieuw in de 20th Anniversary edition, digitaal geremastered. In 2003 werd de oorspronkelijke quad (quadrafonie) versie opnieuw geremasterd en uitgebracht in een 5.1 surround versie op een hybride SACD. Wish you were here (1975) Tot eind 1973 bleef de groep zeer veel optreden. Vanaf "Dark Side" werd steeds meer tijd in de studio doorgebracht. Het album Wish You Were Here verscheen in september 1975. De nummers Shine On You Crazy Diamond en Wish You Were Here zijn odes aan Pink Floyd-oprichter Syd Barrett die op 5 juni 1975 tijdens het afmixen van de plaat onverwacht een kijkje kwam nemen in de studio. De bandleden herkenden hem niet, omdat hij volledig was kaalgeschoren (inclusief wenkbrauwen) en bijna 100 kilo woog. Een ander thema op dit album is de druk die platenmaatschappijen op rockbands leggen ("by the way, which one's Pink?"). Roger Waters-tijdperk 1976–1985 Animals (1977) Op het album Animals, dat in januari 1977 verscheen, worden varkens, honden en schapen gebruikt als metaforen voor leden van de huidige maatschappij. Inspiratiebron is - net als voor Welcome To The Machine - het boek Animal Farm van George Orwell. Twee nummers op dat album zijn herwerkingen van nummers die de groep na de release van "Dark Side" had geschreven, maar tot dan toe enkel live werden gebracht ("You Gotta Be Crazy" werd "Dogs" en "Raving And Drooling" werd "Sheep"). Tussen januari en juli 1977 deed Pink Floyd een uitgebreide wereldtournee onder de naam "In The Flesh". De setlist bestond uit het gehele album Animals, gevolgd door een integrale uitvoering van het album Wish You Were Here. The Wall (1979) In 1978 verschenen soloalbums van David Gilmour (David Gilmour) en Richard Wright (Wet dream). Waters hield zich bezig met het schrijven van twee albums, namelijk het dubbelalbum The Wall, dat eind 1979 verscheen en The Pros and Cons of Hitchhiking, welke in 1984 als soloalbum uitkwam. Beide albums werden globaal gepresenteerd aan de overige leden van Pink Floyd met de mededeling dat Roger Waters een van deze albums solo zou gaan doen. De band koos unaniem voor The Wall. Het album vertelt hoe de rockzanger Pink een muur om zich heen bouwt om zich af te schermen van de buitenwereld. De 'stenen in de muur' worden gevormd door alle traumatische gebeurtenissen uit zijn leven: het opgroeien zonder vader, bepaalde leraren op school, een moeder die hem klein wilde houden, de gevolgen van de Tweede Wereldoorlog, verbroken relaties. Dit alles leidt bij Pink tot gevoelens van leegte, agressie, wanhoop en gevoelloosheid en het creëren van een muur om zich heen. Hij raakt overspannen en ziet zichzelf als een onaantastbare dictator, die alle zwakkeren in de samenleving wil uitroeien. Als in een (denkbeeldige) rechtszaak zijn schoolmeester, vrouw en moeder tegen hem getuigen, wordt hij gedwongen de muur af te breken. Roger Waters heeft in meerdere interviews verteld dat de teksten grotendeels autobiografisch zijn en dat het idee voor het album is ontstaan omdat Waters - sinds de enorme populariteit van Pink Floyd en de optredens in voetbalstadions - het gevoel had dat er een muur ontstaan was tussen band en publiek. De band vervreemdde echter niet alleen van het publiek, maar ook van elkaar. Toetsenist Richard Wright werd het slachtoffer van de interne machtsstrijd en werd tijdens de opnames door Roger Waters uit de groep gezet; hij bleef wel actief als sessiemuzikant. Zowel het album, als de single Another Brick In The Wall, Part Two, met het thema "We don't need no education", werden grote hits. In Zuid-Afrika kreeg het nummer een heel speciale betekenis. Het werd de protestsong van het verzet tegen apartheid. Het verplicht stellen van het Afrikaans als vak op de zwarte scholen leidde tot enorme rellen, We don't need no education sloot daar als thema direct op aan. Het nummer werd in Zuid-Afrika verboden. Pas na het opheffen van de apartheid kon Pink Floyd het nummer live uitvoeren in het land. In 1980-1981 werd The Wall live gespeeld. Tijdens de eerste helft van de voorstelling werd er op het podium een muur gebouwd, waardoor de band de tweede helft van de show niet meer te zien was. Op de muur werden animaties van tekenaar Gerald Scarfe vertoond. Vlak voor het einde werd de muur neergehaald. De live-voorstelling werd, vanwege de enorme omvang van de live-infrastructuur, slechts in 4 steden vertoond: Los Angeles (7 voorstellingen), New York (5), Londen (11) en Dortmund (6). Tijdens deze optredens speelde Wright mee in 'loondienst', wat voor hem goed uitpakte: de kosten voor de tourneebleken dermate hoog dat verlies werd geleden, iets waar Wright geen last van had. In 1982 verscheen een [[Pink Floyd The Wall|film van The Wall]], waarin Bob Geldof de rol van Pink speelde. The Final Cut (1983) Het album The Final Cut uit 1983 is letterlijk het slotstuk van Pink Floyd onder leiding van Roger Waters. Sterker nog: de plaat vermeldt Pink Floyd louter als uitvoerder van het Roger Waters-werk ondanks het talent van de andere bandleden. Niet alleen sluit het album tekstueel aan op The Wall (het trauma van zijn overleden vader wordt verder uitgediept en gerelateerd aan de dan actuele Falklandoorlog en de dreiging van een atoomoorlog). Ook lijkt Waters daadwerkelijk de muur om zich heen te hebben afgebroken, gezien de persoonlijke, intieme teksten. Verder zonder Waters Officieel ging de groep niet uit elkaar, maar Roger Waters maakte iedereen duidelijk dat wat hem betreft Pink Floyd geen bestaansreden meer had. Dat was echter niet hoe David Gilmour erover dacht. Hij bracht in eerste instantie Nick Mason en daarna Richard Wright terug samen en kondigde halverwege de jaren 80 aan dat zij een nieuw Pink Floyd-album zullen uitbrengen. Roger Waters kon, ondanks juridische stappen, niet voorkomen dat het trio de naam Pink Floyd mocht blijven gebruiken. Waarschijnlijk had Waters' protest ook een financiële achtergrond. Hij kreeg het voor elkaar dat de groep hem auteursrechten moest betalen op het gebruik van enkele live-attributen, zoals het opblaasbaar varken. Het trio bracht in 1987 een nieuwe LP uit: A Momentary Lapse Of Reason. Zoals The Final Cut in feite een soloalbum van Waters is, is A Momentary Lapse Of Reason een soloalbum van Gilmour. Mason en Wright schreven geen enkel nummer voor de plaat en spelen ook niet op alle nummers mee. Muzikaal gezien lijkt het erop dat Gilmour op dit album de tijden van Wish You Were Here wilde laten herleven. Storm Thorgerson mocht de albumhoes ontwerpen. De groep trok daarna op een uiterst succesvolle wereldtournee en bracht een live-album uit: 'Delicate Sound Of Thunder'. In 1994 kwam The Division Bell uit, het tweede full album van Pink Floyd onder David Gilmour. Het album verkocht uitstekend, met onder andere songs als Marooned en What Do You Want From Me. Voor Marooned kreeg Pink Floyd zelfs de grammy award van beste instrumentale track. Ook de tournee die er op volgde, zorgde ervoor dat Pink Floyd een geldmachine bleef. Ook ditmaal werd de tournee gevolgd door een live-album PULSE, waar ook een integrale live-versie van Dark Side Of The Moon op staat. In een interview met Roger Waters na de breuk met Pink Floyd werd hem gevraagd of hij ooit nog eens het werk van Pink Floyd zou vertolken. Daarop antwoordde hij dat hij alleen The Wall nog wel een keer wilde uitvoeren als de Berlijnse Muur zou vallen. Groot was ieders verbazing toen dat zo'n zes jaar later ook daadwerkelijk gebeurde. Waters hield woord en organiseerde in 1990 een groots concert in Berlijn, waar ongeveer 350.000 toeschouwers op af kwamen. Geen van de overige leden van Pink Floyd deed hier echter aan mee. Waters werd ondersteund door een scala aan internationale artiesten. Tijdens diverse gelegenheden is Waters gevraagd wat hij vindt van het Pink Floyd-werk na zijn vertrek. Hij erkent het talent (gitaar en songwriting) van David Gilmour, maar over de beide albums is hij minder enthousiast: Momentary Lapse Of Reason bevat volgens hem een paar aardige ideeën, maar The Division Bell is volgens hem net Dire Straits. Hij meent ook te weten waarom: te veel songwriters die het geheel moeten dragen. Pink Floyd met Roger Waters op Live 8 Op 2 juli 2005 speelde Pink Floyd met Roger Waters op het door Bob Geldof georganiseerde Live 8, in Hyde Park, Londen. Dit was de eerste keer sinds 1981 dat de band in de bekende opstelling speelde. De setlist bestond uit: Breathe / Breathe Reprise; Money; Wish You Were Here; Comfortably Numb. Het Live 8-optreden heeft de verkoopcijfers van het Pink Floyd-album Echoes: The Best of Pink Floyd met ruim 1300% doen stijgen. Alle winsten uit deze verkopen hebben de bandleden geschonken aan de instellingen die zich bezig houden met het bestrijden van de armoede in Afrika. Roger Waters zei na Live 8 nee tegen een tournee met zijn oude band. Volgens de zanger-bassist was het geen probleem om gedurende één dag muzikale concessies te doen, maar zou hij het tijdens een hele tour niet aankunnen. Ook een bedrag van (omgerekend) 121,5 miljoen euro kon hem niet over de streep trekken, hij had gezegd 'dat geld niet nodig te hebben'. In verschillende interviews na afloop heeft Waters wel zeer positief gereageerd op het Live 8-optreden. Zo stelt hij dat 'hij het niet onwaarschijnlijk acht dat er in de toekomst nogmaals een Pink Floyd-optreden zal zijn'. Hij zag een integrale live-versie van Dark Side of the Moon wel zitten. Enkele maanden na Live 8 kreeg de reünie een klein vervolg. Tijdens de inwijding van de band in de UK Hall of Fame, waren David Gilmour en Nick Mason aanwezig, terwijl Roger Waters via een satellietverbinding op een groot scherm zijn dankwoord richtte tot het aanwezige publiek én memoreerde aan het, in zijn ogen, ontroerende Live 8-concert. Na Live 8 Zowel David Gilmour als Roger Waters hielden zeer succesvolle tours in het voorjaar en de zomer van 2006. Waters deed dat opnieuw op 5 mei 2007 en op 11 mei 2008 met zijn "Dark Side of the Moon Tour". Van Gilmours On an Island Tour verscheen op 17 september 2007 de 2-dvd Remember that Night en de cd "Live in Gdańsk" in 22 september 2008. Toetsenist Rick Wright werkte, 11 jaar na de cd "Broken China", aan een nieuw album dat in 2008 had moeten verschijnen. Of dit doorgang vindt is nog onbekend aangezien Wright in september 2008 overleed. Op 10 december 2007 verscheen de boxset "Oh by the way". Daarin zitten alle 14 studio-albums van de groep (hoewel de helft van "Ummagumma" 'live' is), maar ontbreekt de verzamelaar "Relics". Op 11 september verscheen een 3-cd-box vanwege de 40e verjaardag van het debuutalbum "Piper at the Gates of Dawn", met een mono- en stereoversie en een bonus cd met onder andere de eerste drie singles, enkele B-kantjes en nog enkele andere toevoegingen. Discografie Studioalbums * The Piper at the Gates of Dawn (1967) * A Saucerful of Secrets (1968) * Music from the Film More (1969) * Ummagumma (1969) * Atom Heart Mother (1970) * Meddle (1971) * Obscured by Clouds (1972) * Dark Side Of The Moon (1973, 45-70 miljoen exemplaren) * Wish You Were Here (1975, +17 miljoen exemplaren) * Animals (1977) * The Wall (1979, +30 miljoen exemplaren) * The Final Cut (1983) * A Momentary Lapse of Reason (1987) * The Division Bell (1994, +10 miljoen exemplaren) Live * Delicate Sound of Thunder (1988) * P.U.L.S.E (1995) * Is There Anybody Out There? (2000) Verzamelaars * Relics (1971) * A Collection of Great Dance Songs (1981) * Works (1983) * Shine On (1992) * 1967: The First Three Singles (1997) * Echoes: The Best of Pink Floyd (2002) * Oh by the Way (2007) Scores * The Committee (dvd) (1968) * Soundtrack from the film More (1969) * Obscured by Clouds (1972) Audio units met andere musici * Zabriskie Point (1970) Video/dvd * Live at Pompeii (1972) * Pink Floyd The Wall (1982) * Delicate Sound of Thunder (1988) * Pulse (1995) * The Pink Floyd & Syd Barrett story (documentaire, BBC2003) * Live at Pompeii (Director's Cut, 2003) * The Dark Side of the Moon (documentaire, 2003) * London 1966/1967 (2005) Trivia * Een Pink Floyd-fan wordt ook wel een Floydiaan of Floydian genoemd. * Ummagumma (albumtitel uit 1969) verwijst naar de in Cambridge gebruikte turbotaal voor geslachtsgemeenschap. * In 1973 vertolkte Pink Floyd live een versie van hun halfuur durende nummer Echoes op de BBC radio. * In 2007 is Comfortably Numb door de Pink Floyd fans uitgeroepen tot 'het beste' nummer van Pink Floyd. Zie ook * Lijst van muzieknummers van Pink Floyd en Categorie:Nummer van Pink Floyd voor een overzicht van Pink Floyd-muzieknummers. Externe links * Website van Pink Floyd * Meer informatie over The Wall * The Pink Floyd Hyperbase * Officiële Nederlandse Fansite van Pink Floyd Literatuur * Fitch, Vernon. The Pink Floyd Encyclopedia (3rd edition), 2005. ISBN 1-894959-24-8 * Jones, Cliff. Another Brick in the Wall: The Stories Behind Every Pink Floyd Song, 1996. ISBN 0-553-06733-8 * Mason, Nick. Inside Out: A Personal History of Pink Floyd, 2004. ISBN 0-297-84387-7 (followed in 2005 by the paperback edition (ISBN 0-7538-1906-6) which features an updated section on the band's Live 8 reunion) * Miles, Barry. Pink Floyd: A Illustrated Documentary, 1982. ISBN 0-399-41001-5 * Palacios, Julian. Lost in the Woods: Syd Barrett and the Pink Floyd, 2001. ISBN 0-7522-2328-3 * Schaffner, Nicholas. Saucerful of Secrets: The Pink Floyd Odyssey, 1991. ISBN 0-517-57608-2 * Various authors. "The Amazing Pudding", 1982–1992. (a fanzine) Categorie:Pink Floyd Categorie:Psychedelische muziek Categorie:Britse rockband